Hagorn (2016)
| }} Hagorn is the main antagonist of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Profile Hagorn became the king of Hathoria after Arvak got killed in the war against Sapiro. He was Mine-a's fiancee and Raquim's best friend. Personality Hagorn was once a kind Encantado however, everything changed when Mine-a chose to be the Queen of Lireo rather than marrying him Hagorn fell into complete darkness.. However, he showed a measure of reservation when Hathoria went through its power-grabbing campaign throughout Encantadia, and was visibly disquieted when his father Arvak opted to assault Lireo next, where Hagorn's most beloved Mine-a and their offspring resides. Adapting the ambitious and unjust views of his father Arvak. This personality of his intensified after Mine-a cursed the entire Hathoria. Still, like Mine-a had said, there is still a small spot in his heart that has the kindness he once shown, one that she hopes would resurface once again, for their daughter Pirena's sake. This was shown when he met Pirena in her adolescent stage, he tried to abduct her but when her dama revealed she is the first born of Mine-a he didn't continue and left. Appearance and Outfits Hagorn had a youthful appearance at the beginning of the series. When Mine-a cursed the Hathors, Hagorn's appearance heavily changed. His face became older and had red lines around his face. He also has black circles under his eyes. Story Hagorn is the prince of Hathoria. Supporting all his father's plans to make Hathoria the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. Hagorn was present in the war against Sapiro fighting against Raquim. Raquim managed to knock Hagorn out of consciousness. When Hagorn regained consciousness, he looked for Raquim only to find his father dead. Hagorn was enraged and demanded to know the identity of the one who killed his father. Asval came out of nowhere telling him that Raquim is the one who killed his father. Hagorn performed the farewell rites to his father. Hagorn then became king of Hathoria vowing to avenge his father's death. Through Gurna, Hagorn is able to get information on what is going on in Lireo such as Amihan's birth. When Hagorn found out Amihan is the daughter of Raquim, Hagorn ordered Gurna (2016 series) to kill Amihan giving her a dagger. This plan however, failed and an important evidence was left. Mine-a recognized the dagger and went to Hathoria to confront Hagorn. The two share a short talk before Mine-a used all the four gems to curse Hathoria. When everything had calmed down, Hagorn gathered the remaining survivors of Hathoria. Ether offered him a deal to give him power and strength to be able to combat the powers of the four elemental gems in exchange that he would cause chaos and dispute in Encantadia. Hagorn accepted after the emotional damage he received feeling hurt and angry of the treatment Mine-a gave to the Hathors. Without a brilyante in hand, Hagorn was left with the option of developing weapons to use against Lireo. One day, to his surprise Pirena came in Hathoria seeking for an alliance. With the Brilyante ng Apoy returned to Hathoria's possession, the Hathors were able to wage a war against Lireo only to retreat later because the fire gem cannot overpower the other three gems. Hagorn let Pirena make a move against the Diwatas but he didn't let his daughter move alone so he ordered Agane to kill Amihan but Agane came back with the news that Mine-a is the one killed. A long time has passed since then Hagorn paid Pirena a visit in Lireo asking for updates regarding her plans. Pirena told him that if he cannot wait, then he should attack. Pirena will not hesitate to team up with her sisters to defeat the Hathors. Pirena told him to wait for her to tell when is the right time. Notes * Seeing that he doesn't really consider battle tactics to be an option and almost always ignores his men given to him, it's almost safe to say that Ether tricked him into being an easier opponent for the main cast to beat. Giving him access to 'stronger abilities' and unlimited troops that die in one or two hits only solidifies the fact. 's powers.]] Category:Hathors Category:2016 series characters Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Antagonists